dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of actors in live-action Dragon Ball films
This is a list of actors who portray Dragon Ball characters in live-action adaptations such as the unofficial Chinese film adpatation Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, the unofficial Korean film adpatation Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, and the American official film adpatation Dragonball Evolution. Chi Keung Chan Chi Keung Chan is a Chinese actor, and plays Grandpa Gohan in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Chow Yun-Fat Chow Yun-Fat (born May 18, 1955) is a Chinese actor, and plays Master Roshi in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''A Better Tomorrow'' *''The Killer'' *''Hard-Boiled'' *''Anna and the King'' Eddie Chan Eddie Chan is a Chinese actor, and plays Master Roshi in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Select filmography *''Clash of the Ninjas'' *''Crazy Blood'' Emmy Rossum Emmanuelle gray "Emmy" Rossum (born September 12, 1986) is a Golden Globe-nominated American actress and singer-songwriter who portrays Bulma in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''The Day After Tomorrow'' *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''Poseidon'' Ernie Hudson Ernest Lee "Ernie" Hudson (born December 17, 1945) is an American actor, and plays Sifu Norris in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''Ghostbusters'' *''The Crow'' *''Oz'' Eriko Tamura Eriko Tamura (田村 英里子, Tamura Eriko) is a Japanese actress and singer who portrays Mai in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''Heroes'' *''JATV'' *''Reaper'' Heo Seong-Tae Heo Seong-Tae is a Korean actor, and plays Goku in Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku James Marsters Jamie Chung Jamie Chung (born April 10, 1983) is an American actress who plays Chi-Chi in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''The Real World'' *''Days of our Lives'' *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' *''Samurai Girl'' *Big Hero 6 Jang Min-Seok Jang Min-Seok is a Korean actor who played Oolong in Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku. Jeannie Tse Jeannie Tse is a Chinese actor who played Seetoe (the movies incarnation of Bulma) in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Joon Park Park Joon Hyung (also known as Joon Park, Korean: 박준형, Hanja: 朴俊炯) is a South Korean singer, actor and former member of the now defunct group g.o.d., who plays Yamcha in Dragonball: Evolution. Filmography *''Speed Racer'' (2008) - Yakuza Driver *''Dragonball: Evolution'' (2009) - Yamcha *''Dark Blue'' (1 episode, 2009) - Shin *''Hero: 108'' (2011) - Mr. No Hands Justin Chatwin Justin Chatwin (born October 31, 1982) is a Canadian actor who portrays Goku in Dragonball: Evolution. Filmography *Taking Lives (2004) - Matt Soulsby *Traffic (TV miniseries, 2004) - Tyler McKay *Prodigy (2004) - Luke *Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (2004) - Zack *The Chumscrubber (2005) - Billy Peck *Weeds (2 episodes, series Pilot & Finale pt 1) - You Can't Miss the Bear (2005) ... Josh Wilson, It's Time, Part 1 (2012) ... Josh Wilson *War of the Worlds (2005) - Robbie Ferrier *Lost (1 episode, 2006) - Edward Eddie Colburn *The Invisible (2007) - Nick Powell *Middle of Nowhere (2008) - Ben Pretzler *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Goku *Brink (2010) - Jeremy (short) *Funkytown (2010) - Tino *Shameless (TV Series, 2011) - Steve McBride *Asleep at the Wheel (2011) - Vince *Riding the Pine (2011) - Augie Kim Chu Che Kim Chu Che is a Chinese actor, and plays Yamcha in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Lee Ju-Hee Lee Ju-Hee is a Korean actress who plays Bulma in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Lee Kye-Yeong Lee Kye-Yeong is a Korean actor who played Yamcha in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Randall Duk Kim Randall Duk Kim portrays Grandpa Gohan in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''The Matrix Reloaded'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' Shim Hyeong-Rae Shim Hyeong-Rae is a Korean actor who played Master Roshi in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Texas Battle Texas Battle portrays Carey Fuller in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography *''Final Destination 3'' *''Wrong Turn 2'' Trivia *Christopher Sabat was said to reprising his role as Shenron, prior to the release of Dragonball Evolution, but all his dialogue was cut. *James Marters is the first actor from the movie to have a role in the main series. References * * Category:Lists